The New Girl In Town
by flamingruby123
Summary: Aurie is the new girl in town and she makes friend with Cress...
1. Chapter 1

**~Aurie Pronounced Or-E.**

New school, new friends. _Hopefully. _I thought. I had just moved to Striaton City from Sinnoh, and it was my first dat of eleventh grade

_Homeroom number 253. _I thought glancing down at the paper I had received in the mail a week before.

I wondered around the halls trying to find the classroom.

"Are you lost?" A girl with blond hair and braces asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What classroom?" She asked.

"253," I said.

"That's this way," She said leading me down a hallway. "So, what's your name? I'm Crystal."

"Hi, I'm Aurie," I said.

"So are you new to town? I've never seen you before," She asked.

"Yeah, I moved here from Sinnoh," I said.

"Wow, Sinnoh. Really? What part?" She sounded interested.

"Twinleaf Town," I said.

"Is Twinleaf Town big?" She asked.

"No, it's very a very small town," I said.

"Here we are," She said stopping outside of a door.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"No problem," Crystal said. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Maybe, bye," I said.

"Ta ta," She waved as she walked away.

"You must be Aurie," Said a young women with straight brown hair. "I'm Ms. Daisy."

"Hi," I said.

"You will sit over here next to Cress," She pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with deep blue hair that covered half of his face.

"I'm Cress," The boy said.

"I'm Aurie," I said. I turned back to Ms. Daisy. "Where do I put my stuff?"

"Oh right! Sorry I'm very forgetful. I have a locker assigned to you," She said leading me to the hall, which was lined with lockers. She stopped at one of them. "This will be your locker," She handed me a sticky note. "That's your combination."

"Thanks," I said.

"I assume you know how to open a locker," She said.

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"If you need help, you know where my classroom is," She walked back to her classroom. I opened my locker. _13, 32, 29. _I spun the lock in that order. It clicked open on the first try. I looked at my schedule. _Algebra, language arts, lunch, and a locker break. _So I grabbed two notebooks, two folders, and my lunch. Then headed back to homeroom.

"So where are you from?" Cress asked when I sat down.

"Twinleaf Town," I said.

"Isn't that in Sinnoh?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Is it hard moving from a different region? I've lived in Striaton City my whole life so I wouldn't know," He asked.

"A little, but it is easier knowing that I'll finally be away from Team Galactic," I said.

"Who's Team Galactic?" Cress asked.

"A group of idiots who try to steal peoples Pokemon," I said.

"So they are sort of like Team Plasma?" Cress asked.

"My turn to ask. Who's Team Plasma?" I asked.

"Well, now there are divided into two groups, one that follows Ghestis and one that follows N," Cress explained.

"Who is Ghestis and N?" I asked.

"A long time ago Ghestis tricked N into becoming king of Team Plasma, but there was a hero who helped N realize that Ghestis was evil and then all of Team Plasma who believed in what N thought teamed up with him, and those who believed Ghestis stayed. Now there are two, N's team helps people and Pokemon, while Ghestis steals from them," Cress explained.

"How do you know so much about Team Plasma?" I asked.

"The hero who helped N was one of my friends, but she went missing shortly after all this happened," Cress said.

"That's too bad that she went missing," I said. "What was her name?"

"Fern," Cress said. Just then the bell rang.

"What's the bell mean?" I asked.

"We have to go to first period now," Cress said. "What class are you going to?"

"Algebra," I said.

"Cool, I'm heading there, too," He said.

"Cool," I said. We walked into the hall and he led me to a classroom.

"This is Mr. Derpy," Cress said.

"Is that really his name?" I asked.

"No we just nicknamed him that," Cress said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out," Cress said. Just then, a teacher came in. He was tall and his eyes were in two different places. One was looking at the ceiling, while the other was aimed at the class.

"Hello class," He said.

"Mr. Derpy have you met the new student?" Cress asked.

"No, but she should be in this class," Mr. Derpy replied.

"She is right here," Cress said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Derpy," He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Cress**

"Okay class, as you have heard we have a new student," Mr. Derpy announced when everyone was seated. "Her name is Aurie. Aurie why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

"Okay," Aurie nodded. "Well, I am from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh."

"Really?" Mr. Derpy asked.

"Yeah," Aurie said.

"What's Sinnoh like?" A boy in the back of the class called.

"Chili, how many times have I told you to raise your hand?" Mr. Derpy asked. I rolled my eyes, that was so like my brother.

"Sorry," Chili said.

"But Chili's right. What is Sinnoh like?" Mr. Derpy asked.

"Well, Twinleaf Town is really tiny and quiet, but most of Sinnoh is really busy," Aurie explained. A girl in the front row of the class raised her hand.

"Yes, Ellie?" Mr. Derpy asked.

"What's your favorite Pokemon?" Ellie asked.

"Either Lucario, Lilligant, or Panpour," Aurie said.

"Anyone else have any questions for Aurie?" Mr. Derpy asked. "Okay, then Aurie you can sit here next to Cilan," Mr. Derpy pointed at the empty desk next to my brother.

"Pleased to meet you," Cilan said.

"Hello," Aurie greeted him back.

"Here is your textbook," Mr. Derpy handed her a large book.

"Thank you," She said.

"Okay class, turn to page 435," Mr. Derpy said.

_45 minutes later..._

_Bring! Bring! Bring! _The bell rang.

"Okay class don't forget to finish any problems you didn't finish," Mr. Derpy said as we got ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Cilan**

"What did you think of Mr. Derpy?" I asked Aurie.

"He is pretty nice," She replied.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"Language arts," Aurie said.

"My next class is history, but Ms. Kelli's room is on the way," I said.

"Okay," She said.

"Cilan!" Chili ran up to us.

"Hi Chili," I said.

"Isn't that Aurie?" Chili asked.

"Oh yeah, Aurie meet Chili, my younger brother," I introduced Chili to Aurie.

"Wait, how can you have a younger brother in the same grade?" Aurie asked.

"We are triplet brothers. Chili is the youngest and we have another brother, Cress, he's the oldest," I explained.

"I met Cress this morning," Aurie said.

"Here is Ms. Kelli's room," Cilan said, stopping outside of a classroom.

"Thank you," Aurie said.

"No problem," I replied.


End file.
